Trigun Mysterious Plants
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Vash is still goin strong 95 years after the series ends...
1. Ch 1 Two of a Kind

It had been ninety-four years since the legendary Vash the Stampede fell into a quiet life with minimal trouble. The legend was that he had put the hole in the fifth moon, and brought the city of July to rubble without killing a single soul. They say he is an ageless man, the ones that live out side time. Ninety-four years ago they say Vash battled his brother, Knives; who had been known to be the cause of the disappearances of hundreds. Some even believe it was Vash's fault. Not many know what had happened to Vash after that. It's also rumored that he now roams the planet clad in red. He's rarely seen… until now.

Ninety-four years ago a child was born in a strange manor but the people of Little Saturn never speak of it. The child grew rapidly within one year and many rejected the little girl. All accept the woman who took care of her. The towns people had given the child the name Loki, because she always seemed to get into trouble, though she was blamed for many things the children of the town had done pretending to be her friend. The name the woman had given her was lost and forgotten.

But now many years later Loki had left that town, wandering the planet trying her best to stay out of trouble, which was kind of hard due to her physical appearance. Her chin length white hair and violet eyes made her stand out in a crowd too easily, but she could run like the wind and could always slip out of sight easily because of her petit size.

Loki had managed to live an ok life by pick pocketing from wealthy men who wouldn't notice a few double dollars missing. But the day she decided to pick two pockets at once would change her life forever.

The town square was busy with people that day and Loki knew it was perfect conditions to make some extra cash. Loki had been eyeing a very rich man who couldn't seem to keep track of his money but something else caught her eye. It was the gun of a very tall blonde and brown haired man in a red coat. Loki knew she could get a ton of cash for a gun like that and so she decided to take on two jobs at once. The men were standing by a doughnut cart ordering when Loki pretended to bump into the rich man, who then bumped into the tall man. As Loki apologized she snatched the man's wallet and walked away but then grabbed the tall man's gun with the greatest of ease. After she had snatched it she took off swiftly to an abandoned building she had been staying in to count the money she had stolen and look over the strange gun too. She thought she was in the clear but the tall man had noticed her run off with his gun and he had followed her. She had counted the money and was now looking over the gun when she noticed she was not alone. She stood quickly, gun in hand taking aim at the intruder. She was very shocked to see the tall man, but she wasn't going to give back the things she had stolen.

"You should give back the wallet you stole."

The man said, but Loki got angry and aimed at him, the gun trembling in her hands.

"No! I need this money more than he does!" She said.

"I'm sure you do, but stealing isn't the answer." He said as he got a little closer.

"Back off! I'll shoot you I swear!" She said but he kept walking.

Loki trembled even more, not wanting to shoot him.

"Stop! I'm warning you!" She said with a shaky voice, but he still kept coming.

Loki fired but missed, though she knew he had stepped out of the way. She was so shocked she dropped the gun and sat on the bed behind her. The man picked up his gun and sat on the bed next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"Vash." He said and Loki was stunned.

"Vash… the Stampede?" She asked.

"I haven't been called that in a long time. What about you? What's your name?" He asked and she stared at the ground.

"Loki." She replied and Vash was surprised.

"That's your real name?" He asked.

"It's the only name I've ever known. It's what the people of the town I was born in called me… among other things." She said sadly.

There was a silence for a moment but then Vash spoke.

"I remember. We were passing through your town when we saw those kids being so cruel to you. We tried to help you but when you woke up you got startled and ran off… That was over ninety years ago, you were still young."

He said softly and Loki stared at him, but he was looking at the ground. After a moment he looked at her and smiled.

"How about I get you something to eat? I know a place that sells great salmon sandwiches. I get as many as I can eat for free!" He said cheerfully and she smiled.

"Okay."

She said and stood with him to leave, but he picked up her bag and the wallet.

"But you give this back, and not stay in a place that doesn't belong to you. Abandoned or not."

He said and she reluctantly took the wallet, pouting as she walked out side with him.

"Okay fine. But those better be some damn good sandwiches."

She muttered and Vash laughed as they approached the crowd of people in the square. The rich man still hadn't noticed his wallet was missing and Vash nudged Loki to go up to him. She pouted as she walked over.

"Excuse me sir. I think you dropped this." Loki said sweetly as she held out the wallet.

The man looked shocked but smiled at her.

"Oh thank you miss I didn't even realize! You're so kind please let me give you a little something for your trouble." He said as he started looking through his wallet.

"Oh no, that's not necessary."

Loki tried to tell him but he insisted on giving her twenty double dollars. She walked back to Vash who shook his head.

"What? He wouldn't take no for an answer." She said as they walked into the diner.

Vash found them a table and greeted the owner.

"Hungry again Vash? You had ten this morning. At this rate you'll eat us out of business." The woman said and Vash laughed in embarrassment.

"Actually could I have some for my friend?" He asked and the woman smiled at Loki.

"Sure Vash no problem. I haven't seen you with a girl before… I was starting to worry." She said, giving Vash a hard time.

Vash laughed nervously as he scratched his head. Loki laughed a little, as a plate of sandwiches was set on the table before them.

"I brought a little extra cause I know you'll start eating to Vash. You're always hungry." The woman said and Vash grinned.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed a sandwich.

Loki started eating and as soon as she tasted how good the sandwich was she started scarffing them down.

"Whoa she eats like you Vash."

"These are really good!" Loki said with a full mouth and they laughed.

A while after they ate it was getting late and Loki offered to buy Vash a drink with the money she had gotten from the rich man.

The bar was loud and full of people, including a shady bunch in the back, but after a few drinks Vash and Loki were having a great time. Vash even offered Loki a place to stay the night and after giving him a hard time she agreed and thanked him. It was getting late and Loki excused herself to the bathroom before she and Vash went to his room at the inn. As Loki passed the shady men in the corner she could tell they were eyeing her but didn't think they'd try anything because she was with Vash, though she was still fearful. As she exited the bathroom she quickly tried to get back to Vash but someone grabbed her arm and held their hand over her mouth pulling her to the back corner of the bar. She was thrown to the center of a large group of men who appeared to be no more than thugs and petty bandits. She was picked up off the floor and immediately tossed around being fondled by the men. She tried to cry out but the noise in the bar was too loud and Loki couldn't get away because the crowd was too thick. Luckily Vash had noticed she was taking too long and walked to the bathroom. He then noticed the group of men. When he walked closer he could see Loki being pinned face down by the leader of the gang. He was trying to lift up the back of her shirt but Loki was struggling. Vash pushed a few men away to get to the center of the circle.

"Let her go."

Vash ordered in a threatening voice, which made the noise die down, but the gang leader didn't get up.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I saw her first." Vash said in a deep voice but still the man did not get off of Loki.

"Yeah well finder's keepers pal." The man said.

Vash drew his gun and shot at the man. The bullet missed him by centimeters as it whizzed passed his cheek, drawing a little blood.

"I don't like repeating my self." Vash said angrily.

The gang leader was terrified and quickly got off of Loki. The group of men thinned as the whole bar got quiet. Vash put his gun away and kneeled down to Loki as she started to sit up. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He paid the bartender, grabbed Loki's bag and exited the bar, going straight to the hotel he was staying at.

Once in his room Loki jumped down from his arms and Vash sat on the couch as he tossed her bag on the table.

"Home sweet home." Vash said, trying to lighten the mood but he could tell what had happened that night wasn't the first time.

"You okay?" Vash asked softly and she nodded.

Vash could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"That happens all the time. They pass out by the time they drag me to their room. I take their money and leave town… But no one's ever stood up for me before." She said as she started sobbing, unable to hold back her tears.

Vash felt terrible and leaned forward, taking her by the arm pulling her to sit by him. She ended up sitting in his lap, barring her face in his chest as she sobbed, but Vash didn't mind. He held her close, letting her cry her eyes out. He didn't know what else he could do for her, he was angry that this had happened to her so many times but he knew there was nothing he could do about it except prevent it. Though, he wasn't sure if he should ask her to travel with him. He had been alone for many years but her life interested him. He wondered if she were like him, his sister; a plant with free will. Or something else.

After a while Loki had cried her self to sleep. Vash knew he could have laid her down and slept on the bed but he didn't feel like getting up and laid on the couch with Loki sleeping on top of him. He lay awake for some time still wondering about her. He knew she was something like him because of how old she was, but he knew the answers wouldn't fall out of the sky. At least not any more… and so he decided to sleep.


	2. Ch 2 DejahVu with Trouble

Ch.2-DejahVu with Trouble  
The next morning Loki awoke and saw Vash getting ready to leave. Loki sat up and Vash smiled at her.  
"Are you leaving?" She asked and Vash nodded.  
He started to leave but Loki got up and stood in front of him.  
"Wait… Please take me with you. I don't take up much space and I promise to try not to steal anymore." She said eagerly to him.  
He looked at her sadly, he still didn't know if she should come with him. Trouble still followed him but he knew trouble followed her too.  
"I know how you feel but…"  
"No don't say it. I know you know what I am. You're the same right? You don't have to tell me anything… I just don't want to be alone anymore." She said softly.  
For a moment Vash was silent.  
"I'm not sure what you are exactly, but yes you are like me. I don't have the answers, but I'll try to help you if you'd like." Vash said and Loki's face lit up.  
"Does this mean I can come with you?" She asked in excitement and he grinned.  
"Yes you can."  
He said and she grabbed her bag quickly and jumped on him happily wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"  
She said in excitement and he laughed as he walked out the door holding her up with one arm around her waist.  
Loki and Vash took the bus to a nearby town where they ended up staying for a few days until a sand steamer arrived. Once on the sand steamer they thought they could have a quiet trip but trouble really did follow them everywhere. A gang high jacked the steamer and Vash ended up having to stop them. Loki had even been caught trying to help Vash and was used as motivation for the captain to do what the leader said. But this tactic never worked and Vash ended up saving the day yet again. After that mess Vash and Loki decided to spend a few days in the town they had arrived in. But their peaceful stay didn't last long, and they had to leave town in the middle of the night; where they sought shelter under some rocks in the desert. Vash started a small fire and they rested against some rocks. Loki certainly wasn't dressed for the cold desert nights. She sat close to the fire, holding her knees to her chest, shivering. Vash dug through his bag and found an old cloak for her. He placed it over her shoulders and smiled.  
"Come sit close to me. I'll keep you warm." He said and she followed him.  
She sat close to him and he put his arm around her.  
"I'm sorry we have to stay out here." He said.  
"It's okay. I just didn't know it got so cold. But I'm glad you're with me."

Despite Vash giving Loki a blanket and offering her to sit close to him she was still shivering. It was getting colder, which meant so was Loki. Vash's coat was made to deal with the harsh hot and cold climate of the planet.

"Vash… I'm so cold." Loki said softly as she shivered.

Vash then got an idea. He knew if he didn't do something Loki could die. He opened the front of his coat.

"Come here. Get close to me." He said and Loki got up.

She could barely walk she was shivering so badly. Vash helped her to sit in his lap. She leaned close to his warm body, greedy for the warmth. He cradled her close to him and wrapped his coat around her. She was so tiny he could button his coat back up. His coat gave her the same protection he received from it and soon she stopped shivering, but was still chilled to the bone. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands on her back and arm, hoping the friction would help.

"Getting warm?" He asked as he looked down the opening in his collar at her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes very. Thank you." She said and he smiled.

"Of course. I'm just glad you're so small. It's like you're not even there." He said and Loki laughed softly.

Vash could tell she was tired.

"You should stay warm all night. Get some rest. I'll watch over you."

He said as he leaned back against the rocks, giving Loki the perfect angle to fall asleep at. Loki was fast asleep in minutes. Vash stayed awake for some time thinking about Loki. He found himself attracted to her he couldn't deny that, but she was a plant. His sister, not by blood but he didn't know how to feel about this. Loki was the second female plant with freewill to be born. The first's life did not go well and ended before she even got to live. Observed and experimented on the first year of her life until she died. Vash was determined to never let that happen again. He vowed to protect Loki as best he could. Vash soon grew tired and rested his chin on Loki's head as he drifted into sleep.  
The next town they arrived in was going through some hard times. It was prosperous but being overrun by serious bad guys that would kill anyone in their way. Vash knew he shouldn't get involved but he couldn't stand to see people hurt and especially killed. Vash ended up getting into a vicious gun battle with the gang and after the cronies were taken care of it was just Vash and the gang leader. The town was in a panic and Loki was caught in the middle of fleeing people as Vash and the gang leader fought in the center of the town. The gang leader was a monstrous man at least three times the size of Vash. Loki knew Vash was out of bullets and in serious trouble. She watched hopelessly as Vash was shot in the side as the man stood on Vash's right arm and kneeled on his chest as he took Vash's left arm trying to rip it off. Vash knew Loki was watching but there was nothing he could do. Loki watched in horror as the man ripped Vash's arm off. She couldn't move, terrified in fear. She couldn't stand to see what was happening. She fell to her knees, as she screamed. She attracted everyone's attention and in a split second giant wings exploded from her back and she moved faster than anyone but Vash could see. He was shocked as he watched her run to them, grab the leaders arm and break it with one swift twist. The leader backed off yelling in pain as he fell to the ground. Some men ran over with guns, finally detaining the gang leader. Loki was standing ridged but before Vash could get up the wings disappeared. She fell to her knees, and then fell to her side completely passed out. Vash didn't know what to think as he checked to see if she were all right. He now knew she was different from him because she could use angel wings at will that resembled his angel arm but they came from her without any help from another plant, like his gun. The town sheriff came over to him to thank him and to see if either of them needed a doctor though Vash could tell the man was fearful of them both now, but Vash told him they were fine showing him his fake arm.  
"Oh my, I was sure he'd ripped off your arm."  
"Sorry to worry you. We're fine though, but we could use a place to stay." Vash said.  
"Sure thing, this way. Need any help?" The sheriff offered as he saw Vash trying to pick up Loki and his arm, but Vash got her arm over his shoulder and he was able to lift her up.  
"Nah I've got her, but could you carry our bags?" Vash asked and the man nodded and then led the way to an inn.  
Soon Vash had a room and was able to be alone with some quiet for a few minutes. He had just managed to lay Loki on the bed and change her torn shirt as a knock came at the door. Vash opened the door. It was the sheriff with the reward for the gang leader. Vash took it not really paying attention. As he shut the door he knew he had to deal with the wound to his side.  
Loki awakened not long after and she sat up, trying to get her bearings but she couldn't remember what had happened. She figured she must have passed out so she got up to look around. She saw her and Vash's bags by the bed and then noticed some movement coming from the bathroom. The door was open and when she walked over she saw Vash dressed in fabric pants trying to wrap bandages around his wounds. The scars on his body surprised her but she was more concerned for his wound.  
"Oh Vash let me help you!"  
She said as she ran into the room, placing her hands gently on the cloth patch over his wound. He was surprised to see her awake so soon.  
"You're awake. I'm glad, you gave me a scare." He said.  
"I did? But why?" She asked.  
"You don't remember?"  
He asked as she continued to wrap bandages around his midsection but she stopped at his question.  
"What happened?"  
She asked fearfully, but Vash smiled and told her that he had stopped the gang leader.  
"I'm sorry I scared you." Vash told her as she continued dressing his wound.  
"It's alright. I was just startled. I thought he really ripped your arm off." She said.  
"Yeah it's been fake for a long time… I'm also sorry you have to see me like this. All my scars. They're not something I like ladies to see." Vash said and Loki smiled.  
"They're not that bad. They're just scars. Besides, you're not the only one with scars." She told him as she finished dressing his wound.  
"Your scars are on your back?" He asked and Loki was shocked.  
"How did you know?" She asked softly.  
"Just a guess." He replied, "Did someone give them to you?" He asked and she shrugged.  
"I don't know. I have no memory. I woke up and saw that they were there." She told him.  
"Can I see them?" He asked and she nodded.  
She turned around and Vash lifted the back of her shirt up. She held up her shirt so that Vash could touch them. His touch made her blush as he ran his fingers down the two scars along the length of her back. Vash knew exactly what they were, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Vash could easily see someone had experimented on her to try and find the wings.  
"Do you think someone gave you these scars?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"No, I don't think anyone gave me these scars. Something happened that I can't remember…" She told him and she turned around to look at him.  
"Did something happen to me today?" She asked, he smiled and lied to her.  
"No, you just fainted from shock." He told her, but she knew his eyes were lying to her.  
She chose to keep her mouth shut and changed the subject.  
"Does your arm hurt like that?" She asked.  
"No, it only hurt for a second." He replied.  
"Can it be fixed?" She asked.  
"Yes, we'll have to make a detour though." He said and she smiled.  
"That's alright as long as you can fix it." She said.  
"Does it bother you? I could cover it up." He said and she looked startled, shaking her head.  
"No! I just saw how hard it was for you with one arm. And I'm still shocked. I've never seen a fake arm."  
"It's not that hard. I've done it before… You can touch my arm if you'd like. It won't bite."  
He said and she blushed but she slowly moved her right arm to touch his arm. Her fingers gently touched the metal ring at the end of his stubbed arm and some of his warm skin before it. After a moment she moved her hand away and looked at him. For a split second she thought she'd seen him blushing but he smiled and got up, grabbing his clothes that hung over the shower rod.  
"How about we get something to eat?"  
He suggested and she nodded, leaving the bathroom so that he could change.  
That night the men of the town wanted to celebrate Vash's victory and gave Vash and Loki drinks on the house. Vash and Loki got a little tipsy that night and ended up staggering back to their room in fits of laughter. Loki had her arm around Vash's neck as Vash was bent over stumbling along with her. They managed to make it to their room in no time. They stumbled in and fell onto the bed when Vash tripped.  
"Whoa! Found the bed!" Vash said with a laugh, which made Loki laugh.  
She was lying on top of him; her right arm was stuck under his neck due to their sudden fall.  
"Did we drink too much?" Vash asked sleepily and Loki shook her head.  
"Nah we're just buzzed! Heh!" Loki said.  
"A really big buzz!" Vash said.  
"Yeah." Loki said dreamily as she looked into Vash's sea foam green eyes.  
"Sleepy time soon…" Vash said, his eyes getting droopy.  
"Yeah…"  
Loki said softly not really paying attention and before she could realize she wasn't dreaming she kissed Vash full on the lips, which made him fully alert, but before he could stop her she stopped, her head falling to his chest. She had passed out. That unexpected kiss sobered him up pretty quick. He pulled her arm from behind his head so that she could sleep better and scooted himself on to bed more. He lay awake in the fuzzy haze of alcohol as he thought about Loki's kiss. He wanted to have feelings for her and didn't blame her for having them for him. They had been traveling for some time, but Vash was reluctant to encourage her behavior because he didn't know if she was his sister. He decided then to not mention her kiss in the morning and to not tell her that she could be his sister, because despite this possible knowledge he was developing feelings for her. Which lead him to believe that she wasn't his sister.  
The next morning Vash and Loki seemed to wake up at the same time. Loki sat up a little, rubbing her eyes. Her head a bit groggy from all her drinking. Though despite her slightly aching head she had slept perfectly on her very comfortable pillow, but when she opened her eyes and realized what she had been sleeping on she blushed deeply as Vash opened his eyes to look at her.  
"Morning, sleep well?" He asked with a grin.  
"Um… did anything-?" She asked and Vash sat up.  
"No, I'm pretty sure we stumbled in, fell on the bed and passed out." He told her and she sighed in relief.  
"Guess we over did it a little." Vash said.  
"A little. But who would pass up free drinks?" She said and Vash chuckled as he got off the bed.  
"So where's this detour we're taking? Is it far away?" Loki asked.  
"It's a little far. We're going to my home. I haven't been there in a few years. It's about time I visit. I think you're going to love it there." He said and she smiled.


	3. Ch 3 Mysterious Plant

Ch. 3 – Mysterious Plant

That day Vash and Loki quickly left town on their way to their special destination but the trip wasn't easy, they were barely able to get by with the $$2,000 reward. They took a bus, then a sand steamer and finally ended up renting a beat up car, which Vash wasn't used to driving. Loki had to drive most of the way. When they were almost their Vash made her stop and they hid the car behind some rocks. They were in the middle of nowhere and Loki didn't understand why they were stopping. They had nowhere to go, all that was in front of them was a sea of sand, but Vash merely smiled and winked, telling her to trust him. They grabbed their bags and started walking. Vash told Loki to stay close because the dust was so thick they could lose each other in it. Once they were walking through the sea of sand Loki walked close to Vash, holding onto his jacket as she used her other hand to shield her eyes and mouth. But soon the dust cleared as they came up on a large house built off the edge of a cliff. Loki was shocked and stood staring for a moment before she caught up to Vash. They went into the house and Vash lead the way to a box car on a pulley system. They got in and Vash started the system. It started moving and Loki was amazed. The car swayed as it moved along the wire through the sea of sand. Loki began to pace feeling antsy in the car surrounded by sand and mist. But soon the sun shone brightly and Loki could see where they were going. It was a floating ship in the middle of the sea of sand and mist.

"Oh! A ship! It's still floating after all these years?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes, thanks to the fine powder of the sand the gravity plant still works."

Vash said and Loki was amazed but then she was worried.

"Wait, since their ship is still floating they don't get out much right, and probably hate outsiders… What if they don't like me Vash? What if they get mad at you for bringing me?" Loki asked him in worry but he smiled

"Relax. They don't hate outsiders, they're only wary of them. But since you're with me they'll know they can trust you. Besides as soon as you smile you'll win them all over." Vash said and Loki blushed deeply watching Vash, her heart now pounding twice as fast.

Vash had gotten up to prepare for their arrival. Soon the car stopped and they exited. At the doors to the ship Vash and Loki stood for a moment before they opened. Vash walked through the doors and Loki followed. They entered into a huge GEO plant room where lots of people were enjoying the day. The older people recognized Vash and ran over calling to everyone to spread the word that Vash had returned.

"Vash is back! Hey Vash!" Most of them called out to him and he waved.

"Getting into trouble again huh Vash?" A young man asked after he greeted Vash.

"About time for a new arm anyway huh?" He added.

"Yeah, sorry this is such short notice. I thought I could fix it myself but everything is torn. Plus I figured it was about time for a visit." Vash said.

"Well, everyone will sure be glad to have you back for a few days. I'm sure they're getting booze together already." He said and Vash laughed as he scratched his head.

It was then the other man noticed Loki, as did everyone else.

"Oh, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh sorry! This is Loki, she's been traveling with me for a while now. She's worried you'll hate her." Vash told him and he laughed.

"Nah! Anyone with Vash is welcome."

"There, you see. What did I tell you. You worried for nothing and missed the view on the way in." Vash told her and it was then she finally got a good look around as she finally came out from hiding behind Vash. She looked around in astonishment. She'd never seen living trees and plants before. She walked a bit away from Vash to get a good look around, not even noticing all the older people staring at her. She kneeled and ran her fingers through the grass. After a moment she was brought out of her trance as a ball rolled up to her in her line of sight. She picked it up and looked up as a few boys and girls ran over. They were motioning for her to throw it back.

"Throw it over here!" They called and she tossed it to them.

"Thanks!" Some of the children said as Vash appeared next to her.

"Hey Vash come play with us! Your friend can play too!" One boy called.

"Maybe later ok! We've got some things to take care of first!"

Vash called to them as he pointed out his left arm which caused them all to cheer in amazement. Vash laughed and looked at Loki who was smiling at them. Vash kneeled holding out his hand to her.

"I knew you'd like it here. Come on I'll show you around." Vash said with a smile and Loki took his hand as he helped her up. As they were walking Loki finally noticed the people looking at her. Most stared in amazement and others whispered to each other. Loki felt uncomfortable and worried by this and so hid herself by Vash, holding onto his arm as they walked.

"Vash… everyone is staring at me, and whispering." She whispered to him and he smiled down at her.

"It's because you don't look like an outsider. They think you're beautiful. They know there's something special about you." Vash told her and she blushed.

She was starting to get suspicious of Vash's mood toward her. It was the little subtle comments he made about saying she was beautiful or special. It made her happy and finally comfortable in her own skin.

Soon the man who had greeted Vash led them to a place where they could stay for their time on the ship. They were left alone for a time to refresh from their long journey. Vash laughed at how shy Loki was acting. She didn't want to go anywhere without him. And so Vash took her to meet the man who would fix his arm. On the way he showed her around, everything she needed to know to find her way around on her own.

After meeting the man Vash trusted to fix his arm Loki was asked to leave so that they could start the surgery but she wanted to stay and watch. Vash really didn't want her to watch, not that it was bloody it was a bit disturbing to gentle eyes. But Vash let her stay, he couldn't say no to her.

Through the whole thing there was a state of shock on her face. Vash gently touched her arm at one point to let her know everything was alright. But soon came the moment where the arm had to be attached to the nerves in Vash's arm. The doctor decided to do it quick for Vash's sake, which made Loki flinch. But after a moment the pain passed for Vash and he tested out his new arm, moving it all around. Loki was watching his arm curiously and he held his hand out to her. She cautiously moved her left hand to his and gently touched her fingers on his palm. It didn't feel any differently from a normal hand and she wondered if he could feel with it. She took her hand away and gave him a smile.

"Can you feel with it?" She asked.

"Yup, but not as much as it should. Good enough though. There's also a hidden gun in my arm."

Vash told her as he got off the table and put his shirt back on. Loki was amazed and followed him as he continued the tour of the ship. He showed her the nerve center of the ship and how it worked and explained that it was a satellite to Earth. He also explained that the work being done here was also on the plants.

"They've been able to discover that the plants have the capability to create fertile land and plant trees all over the planet, but in order for that to happen every plant has to be activated a special way at the same time otherwise they'll only get small random patches of land everywhere that would die quickly in this environment. They just don't know how to do it. The plants have the power to create a second Earth. The only problem is we don't have the key or code to doing it. And we don't know everything we can about the plants even though we created them." The woman at the computer added.

Loki was amazed by everything, but something about creating a second Earth caught her attention and she zoned out, thinking about it for a moment. Vash got her attention back when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's almost time for dinner." He told her and they left.

After dinner there was a huge party for Vash's return and it involved a lot of drinking. But while the night was still young Loki had stopped drinking, and sat at a table watching the fun. Vash noticed her sitting alone and came over. She could tell he was toasted due to the funny colored tie around his head. His concerned expression made him look funny with the tie and she laughed inwardly.

"Not having fun?" He asked.

"Yes I am, just a little tired I guess." She replied.

"Want me to walk you back to the room?" He asked.

"That's ok I can go myself. You have fun." She told him as she got up.

Vash followed her to the exit.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile and he grinned stupidly as he watched her leave.

Loki went to their room and tried to sleep but found she couldn't. The room had no windows and was pitch dark with the lights off. Not a sound could be heard and it was getting to her. She felt trapped in that room and then decided to take a walk.

The party in the dining hall had finally died down. As Loki passed the entrance she saw Vash passed out on a table drooling with the tie still on his head. She laughed to herself as she walked, making her way to the GEO plant room she and Vash had entered into. The room was dark and silent but the night sky could be seen through the dome above. Loki found a spot to sit beneath a big tree as two of the five moons hung over head draping everything in silver light. She found peace in this beautiful place her nerves finally calmed as she wished the whole planet could look like this.

Deep into the night all was quiet, and Vash would have slept all night on the table if his subconscious hadn't picked up something. He sat up with a start and looked around, trying to get a fix on what was going on. He then realized his brother was on the move.

"Knives… What are you up to? Are you trying to find me? To find us? You better keep your promise." Vash thought to himself as he got up.

He walked to his room, but when he got there he didn't see Loki. After a seconds thought he knew where she was and went to the GEO plant room. He found her sitting under the tree and grinned at the way the moon light played on her pale hair. As Vash peered around the tree she looked at him and smiled.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said.

"I couldn't sleep. That room feels like a box." She said.

"I feel the same way sometimes. You get used to it in a day or so. Can I sit with you?" He asked and she nodded.

He sat down close to her, putting part of himself behind her. Startled she looked at him.

"Something soft to lean on in case you fall asleep." He said and she smiled as she leaned against him.

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying the peace of that living place, but Loki broke the silence gently with her soft voice.

"I hope this planet can look like this one day… I'm going to pray for it every day. What do you think the key is?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, but I hope and pray for the same thing." Vash said.

After some time Vash could tell Loki had fallen asleep. He sat for a time thinking about Knives and what he might be up to. Vash could tell it was nothing serious and he prayed it wouldn't become serious. But just to be safe Vash wanted to leave as soon as possible and hide out in a small town he knew no one would look for them in, at least for a while. He knew Knives must have become suspicious of Loki's power. Somehow Vash knew there was something special and very different about her and he knew the secrets of her past were unraveling the closer they got to the town where she was born. Beginning to feel tired Vash decided to bring Loki to their room to finally rest. As Vash turned to pick Loki up he noticed something in the grass by her right hand. It was a small purple flower growing by the tree. He'd never seen one in that GEO room before and thought it odd for there to be only one. He recognized the flower, it was Violetta, a wild violet and for it to be between her fingers like it had been, without being damaged. It was as if it had grown between her fingers. Vash laughed to himself as he picked Loki up, thinking the idea that she had grown the flower was silly. Vash carried Loki to their room and laid her on the bed. He decided to take the couch to discourage her feelings for him, but he had a feeling they both would spill their hearts to each other sooner or later. But he knew right now was not a good time to express their feelings. But he also knew pent up feelings were bad, it was why he had been giving her little hints and compliments. Vash now didn't think much about her being his sister and began to let his feelings grow.


	4. Ch 4 Hide and Seek

Ch. 4 – Hide and Seek

The next morning Vash awoke first and Loki awoke as he was moving around. Loki lay watching him, he looked concerned and deep in thought. Loki could tell something was up and knew they would be leaving sooner than they had planned. Loki sat up and he turned, giving her a warm smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he still smiled.

"Nothing. We're just leaving a few days early." He replied as he turned away to get some clothes out to wear that day.

"You're lying. Your voice can lie, but your eyes cant. Please tell me." Loki said.

He sighed and walked to sit on the bed next to her.

"I think someone is trying to find us." He said.

"Because of me. Because of what you said didn't happen?" She said.

"Yes." He replied.

"And those scares on my back?"

"Someone experimented on you, because you have wings. You're a plant with free will, like me. But you're very different. You're special somehow and I don't know why. That's all I know." Vash said to her.

"The answers are where I was born?" She said and he nodded.

"I want to know everything, but suddenly I'm so scared." She whispered as she held onto his left arm resting her head on his shoulder.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be with you, don't be afraid." He said softly.

"When are we leaving? Where will we go next?" She asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning and go to a small town about 300 isles from the closest town from here. We can lay low there for a while and live a quiet life for once." He said.

"That sounds nice." Loki replied and after a moment Vash got up so they could get something to eat to then enjoy the rest of their day.

For the rest of the day Vash and Loki played with the children in the GEO plant room. They started with a soccer like game, which evolved into a game of keep away from Vash, which evolved to Vash chasing everyone, which then evolved to the boys getting their toy guns to shoot at Vash to protect the girls. Loki was made the princess by all the girls, who were her ladies in waiting. Vash was then joined by a small group of boys to lead in his efforts to kidnap Princess Loki from the other group of boys. Vash was instructed by his "captain" to rush the fortress, dodge all the bullets in the process of distracting the other boys, Vash's team would rush them while Vash snatched Loki and then run back to their fortress.

"But Captain… why do I get the suicide job!" Vash whined and Captain smacked his head.

"Don't give me that lip! We know you can do it. Now do you want the princess or not!" He said and Vash saluted with a stern face.

"Yes Captain! I won't let you down!" Vash said.

"Good, now on my mark our plan will be in motion." Captain said and Vash got ready.

Captain counted off and Vash took off. The other boys weren't expecting a rush plan and Vash quickly got past them. But when he got into the fortress he wasn't expecting to be ambushed by the girls. Loud yelling could be heard from Vash who tried to get away from the girls who were armed and ready to dress him up in woman's clothes.

"Captain! I think there's a flaw in the plan!" Vash yelled.

"Nonsense! Are you afraid of a bunch of girls! Get back in there!" Captain yelled to Vash, who pouted.

"Underestimated us girls didn't you Vash?" Loki asked from atop the fortress.

"Is that a challenge for Vash the Stampede I hear?" Vash called back.

"Vash the Stampede? Does he look like Vash the Stampede to you girls?" Loki asked her followers, who all shouted "NO!" at the same time.

Vash made a disgruntled face but then grinned with a mischievously evil smile. He then disappeared out of sight which worried the girls and they decided to go back into the fortress. But that time it was them who got ambushed. Vash attacked by tickling, quickly over coming most of the girls as he worked his way to Loki. He laughed evilly in the dark and Loki went to the top of the fortress but before she could do anything Vash appeared startling her. She tripped, landing on her butt and Vash snickered as he got closer.

"Nowhere to run Princess Loki!" He said but Loki cocked an eye brow.

"Well, you've still got to get past everyone else." She said.

"Do I? I think you're forgetting that I'm Vash the Stampede." He said and he quickly picked her up and jumped off the rock fortress.

He hoisted Loki over his shoulder when he landed.

"I got her Captain! I got Princess Loki! We win!" Vash yelled but immediately the other boys started running for him.

"Wrong! You've still gotta make it back to your fortress." Loki told him.

"WHaaaaT!" Vash exclaimed as he started running with Loki in his arms.

Soon all the boys caught up with him and Vash fell on his back holding Loki with the jaws of life but all the boys began pulling his arms apart and holding him down. Soon Loki was free and she stepped back to watch the boys put strangle holds on Vash.

"Give up Vash!" The leader of the other boys said and Vash cried uncle.

"I give up! I give up!" He said and the boys let him go, cheering in victory.

Vash's Captain ran over and smacked him in the head several times.

"I'm sorry Captain! I tried! I really did! No please don't! Anything but that!" Vash cried as his team began climbing all over him. Loki sat on the grass watching with amusement.

The other boys had gotten tired of beating on Vash and started playing ball. Soon the rest of them joined in, leaving Vash slumped on the grass. Loki came over and sat by him to see his face.

"Aw poor Vash got beat up by kids." Loki said and Vash sat up quickly, fully recovered and acting studly.

"I let them win." He said.

"You don't say. I never would have guessed." Loki said and Vash pouted.

"So mean…" He said with a pout and Loki laughed.

After a moment they got up to get some dinner, but as they were leaving Vash noticed another single wild violet where Loki had been sitting, but he quickly forgot about it and followed Loki.

That night everyone was sad to hear Vash and Loki were leaving so soon but they knew it was in Vash's nature. And so another drinking party was held but Vash made sure he went to bed when Loki did so that he wouldn't get carried away again.

Early the next morning Vash and Loki left for their next destination which took them another day to get to. Vash was able to find them a nice place to stay once they got to the town Vash said they would lay low in. They were in for many lazy days to come stuck together in a small one room and bath place. Vash now feared sharing the same room and bed was a bad idea but he knew he could control himself.

Two months passed, Vash and Loki had fallen into a routine in the town. They both had gotten small jobs to pay for things they needed and had gotten to know the people in their town. They were enjoying their quiet life together but knew it couldn't last forever. Vash wasn't even sure if Knives was up to anything and so their hiding could be for nothing. It was like the calm before the storm, which hit two days later.

A sand storm had rolled in, not a terrible one but one strong enough to keep people inside. And so Vash and Loki were confined to their room which worried Vash. He came back that day covered in sand and in need of a shower. He had been helping the elderly of the town board up their windows from the storm. Loki had been stuck inside all day and Vash could tell she was bored and antsy. As he took a shower Loki snuck into the bathroom looking for something to do but found nothing. Though she saw Vash's yellow sunglasses and decided to look them over. She always liked when he wore them, she thought they were cool. She put them on and was checking herself out in the mirror. They were too big for her and kept falling down her nose but she liked how they looked on her. She was so involved in what she was doing she didn't even hear Vash get out of the shower.

"They look better on you than they do on me." He said, which startled her.

She turned around grinning as the glasses fell down her nose again. She blushed upon seeing Vash in nothing but a towel. She took the glasses off as he passed her and she looked at the ground trying not to stare at him.

"No leave them on. Let's complete the outfit."

Vash said as he walked over with his red coat. Loki turned around so that he could place the coat over her shoulders. Subconsciously Loki took a deep breath, smelling Vash's coat. It smelled like him, and she wished he would kiss her. She had wished he would kiss her for a long time, but she knew he had loved and lost before… she could see it in his eyes. His kind eyes that had seen so much. Vash smiled and looked in the mirror at her.

"Now you could be the legendary gunman." Vash said and Loki laughed.

Vash went to get another towel to dry his hair while Loki sat herself on the counter by the sink.

"How long will the storm last, do ya think?" She asked.

"They say it should clear up in a day or so." Vash replied.

"Aw stuck inside again… What will we do to pass time?" She asked.

"We could sleep all day." Vash suggested and Loki pouted which made him smile.

"You lazy bum. If you sleep all day I'll jump on you till you wake up. I'm sure we can think of something right?" Loki said and Vash smiled nervously as his mind traveled to the gutter.

The more he tried to not think about it the more he thought about how attracted to Loki he was.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. The storm might even pass by morning if we're lucky."

Vash told her as he gently took his glasses off her face. Vash couldn't stop himself as he gently caressed her cheek getting a bit closer to her. He pushed her hair behind her ear as he examined her blushing face. He wanted to kiss her and he would have but something stopped him. He wasn't sure she felt the same for him was the story he came up with in his head to get himself to stop, but he knew her feelings for him. He just couldn't figure out what was stopping him. He sighed and then walked to the far wall where he sat on the floor. Loki looked sadly at him, he seemed so concerned and distracted about something. She hopped off the counter and walked over to him, his red coat flowing behind her. She kneeled by him but he wouldn't look at her. So she sat in his lap resting her head and right hand on his chest.  
"What's wrong Vash? You seem so concerned lately." Loki said softly.

"I never had a good reason for us to hide out. I just ran away, because I was afraid of losing you." He told her softly as his left hand moved.

She looked up at him and he caressed her cheek. He finally didn't care if she was his sister as he kissed her after long last. Calling her his sister was just a term for calling those of their kind brethren; all of the plants were female it was chance coincidence he and Knives were born. Deep down he knew she was very different from him and that they belonged together, his perfect match.

Loki was surprised at first, she hadn't expected him to really kiss her, but she was glad and melted against him. His kisses were warm and gentle. His right hand held her head as his left slowly pushed his coat off her shoulders and he moved his hand along her back feeling the slight curves of her body. Vash slowly stuck his tong in her mouth and she laughed a little at how he tickled her tong but continued to let him do it. After another moment Loki stopped kissing him and continued by kissing his neck close to his jaw bone as her fingers played gently over his chest. He was aroused even more by this and held her closer to him.

"I know how we could pass time." She whispered hotly in his ear in between kisses.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly and she stopped kissing him to look into his eyes.

"Yes." She replied and then placed a passionate kiss upon his lips as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. When she stopped kissing him he picked her up into his arms and stood. His coat slipped off his lap as he stood and walked over it to go into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, setting Loki down as he sat next to her. He leaned over and started kissing her as his left hand rested on her leg close to her hip. He was slowly lifting up her shirt, and soon it was off and tossed to the floor. As he was kissing her he urged her to move to the head of the bed and she followed his lead. She lay down and Vash leaned over her. He stopped kissing her for a moment to look at her. She could see his towel was on the verge of falling off due to his arousal, and her heart began to pound but she wanted to go on. She wanted to become one with Vash. She urged him to lean down and kiss her. He obeyed and attached his lips to hers; his left hand traveled her body as her arms wrapped around his neck. Soon his hand found the elastic of the tight shorts she wore under her skirt. He slipped his and under them and they began to fall off. Loki lifted her legs to help him get them off and soon they joined her shirt. Vash playfully touched her between her legs to turn her on further and to see her reaction, which he was pleased about. Her eyes were shut and her breath labored. Vash started kissing her again as he pulled off his towel and positioned himself over her. As if by instinct Loki moved her legs to straddle his waist. Vash caressed her cheek as he looked lovingly into her eyes before he continued. And after a moment they were lost in the heated passion of their ecstasy.

When they were finished Vash could tell Loki was exhausted as he lay next to her caressing her cheek.

"Am I supposed to be this tired Vash?" She asked in a whisper and Vash kissed her.

"Yes, it means you had very good sex." Vash told her.

Vash was tired too, but he knew he should check things over before going to sleep so he got out of bed. When he started to move Loki opened her eyes and touched his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked in concern.

"I'll be right back." He told her softly as he kissed her forehead. He got off the bed and went into the next room for a moment. He found his boxers and put them back on. After he was satisfied he went back to sleep with Loki. He pulled the sheet over them and held her after he hid his gun under the pillow on Loki's side of the bed. Soon he too was fast asleep.

Things were peaceful during the night but early in the morning Vash heard someone trying very hard to silently break in. His movements caused Loki to awaken. When she realized what was going on she panicked but Vash placed his hand over her mouth, whispering to her to stay silent and pretend to be asleep. Vash slid his hand under the pillow to his gun and he laid his head by Loki pretending to sleep as well. When the intruder entered the room Vash snapped into action aiming his gun toward the door but he stopped further action when he realized who it was. He lowered his gun and relaxed. Loki sat up next to Vash, holding the sheet over her chest.

"Nicolas, what are you doing here? How did you even find us?" Vash asked.

"I'm here because I heard Knives was on the move again. He hasn't done anything, but I figured you could use my help in whatever you've been up to, to make him so interested." The tall dark haired man said indicating Loki with interest.

She hid herself behind Vash, embarrassed that the man was looking at her. Vash snapped back and introduced them to each other. The man was Nicolas D. Wolfwood, a name passed down three times in his family. Vash had known the first very well and this man, his would be grandson took up his mantle of priest/ excellent gunfighter of peace. After the introductions Vash got out of bed, leading the man into the other room to talk. He told Loki he'd be right back. Vash knew the day would come when they'd have to continue their journey to unlock Loki's secret past.

Once Vash was gone Loki dressed and patiently waited for Vash to finish talking to the man. Soon he returned fully dressed in his red coat and Loki knew they would be leaving their quiet life that Loki now wished they could live forever.

As Vash packed their things into his bag Loki sat on the dresser watching him and blushed as she replayed the events of the night in her mind. But the memory of the first time she had seen Vash came to her mind and she wondered if it was weird for Vash to have been so close to her knowing how old she was.

"Vash?" She asked softly as she looked at the floor.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment to listen to her.

"Do you remember me when I was young?" She asked and he smiled as he took her hand, leading her to sit in his lap on the bed.

He was much taller than her and he was able to cradle her in his arms.

"Of course I remember. Who could forget these eyes." He said as he caressed her cheek, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Was last night odd for you because I'm so much younger than you?" She asked and he was shocked.

"No it wasn't, because we are the ones that live outside of time. Your age has no meaning to me. We are the same age technically. Last night was amazing and I hope to give you millions more like it." Vash whispered hotly in her ear causing her to blush. He kissed her passionately for several minutes before letting her go so that they could finish packing.


	5. Ch 5 Damaged Goods

Ch. 5 – Damaged Goods

Vash had told Nicolas his plans, to slowly make his way back to Loki's place of birth to look for answers of her existence. Vash also told him of Loki's special talents that were different from his; and so the three set out for Little Saturn, which would prove to be a difficult road. Vash couldn't have taken Loki any farther from Little Saturn and none of them had any money and most of the path ahead didn't have many towns plus a few shady towns that they tried to avoid but one town they had to stop and rest in. Nicolas tried to tell Vash but Vash wasn't familiar with how bad some places had gotten.

"Vash, we cannot take Loki into that town."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's full of men. There isn't a single woman. Do you know why?" Nicolas said and Vash seemed to get what he implied.

"What are we gonna do? We need to rest." Nicolas said.

"I have an idea. We're going to smuggle her in." Vash said.

"And if that crazy idea doesn't work!" Nicolas exclaimed.

"Then we'll deal with it." Vash said bitterly, taking things a little personally.

"Isn't that a little desperate?" Nicolas said.

"Well we're pretty desperate right now." Vash said and Nicolas nodded.

They then put their plan into motion. Since Loki was so short and thin they thought Vash could hide her under his coat. All they needed to do was get her to a room to hide her there. Nicolas was worried their plan was going to be blown wide open but Vash was confident. He was sure he could handle a bunch of horny men.

As Vash and Nicolas walked into the inn's tavern, on the first floor, every man stopped and stared at them. Vash swallowed hard and sweat dripped down his face. The men were huge, as if they were hopped up on steroids. Vash and Nicolas walked up to the bar. Every eye was on them; as if the men knew Loki was hiding among them.

"Hey, we need two rooms and some drinks." Vash said to the man.

"Sure, $$200 a night." The man replied without emotion.

Vash laughed nervously.

"No problem." Vash replied.

Suddenly a man pushed Vash around to face him.

"I don't like your attitude. You smell like a woman. You been with a woman recently?"

"N..no." Vash replied as if that was an impossible notion.

Vash could feel Loki tighten her hold on him. She was getting tired and wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Well, you smell like a woman." He repeated.

"I like to stay fresh, lots of showers a day." Vash said.

Nicolas was tense next to him, his hand twitching for his gun.

"Yer not smuggling a woman in, are ya? Cause that's a serious offense. Woman are hard to come by ya see." He said as he put an arm around Vash's shoulders. Vash could see the remains of a woman toward the back. She was bound and chained, recently dead too.

"I see that."

"And any woman who comes to town has to pay the toll."

Vash would rather not know what the toll was but it wasn't hard to guess.

"Does it look like I'd be able to smuggle a woman in?" Vash said as he stood in front of the man. His jacket didn't look any different than normal.

"No, but I Don't Trust You!"

The man bellowed as he grabbed Vash around the neck and thrust him onto the ground. Loki couldn't help letting go of Vash and rolling onto the ground next to him. Vash was stunned, his head spinning. Nicolas drew his gun on the advancing men but they were prepared and shot Nicolas several times. He was alive but wasn't able to get up right away. The man grabbed Loki and dragged her away from Vash.

"VASH!"

Loki screamed and Vash tried to get up but was kicked back down and shot several times. His lucky bullet proof coat was doing its job but he still got the wind knocked out of him. Loki screamed again and Vash coughed up blood.

"Let her Go! I'm warning you!" Vash threatened darkly but his voice was too hoarse and the man ignored him.

The man easily held Loki by her wrist and examined her with his other hand as she squirmed. All of the men now looked like horny dogs wanting a piece of Loki for themselves; but the man holding her was clearly the leader of the small male populated town.

"Ah such a pretty, young little thing. You'll last a long time. Such an exotic face! Now let's see what you've got darlin'." The man said as he easily tore Loki's shirt clean off her body.

She whimpered and cried as she tried to hide herself from their eyes but the man effortlessly pulled her arm away.

"A little small, but you'll do. Now, let's see how well yer plumbing works." He said as he turned her around. He stuck his oversized hand down her pants and the fabric ripped easily but his eye caught the long scars on her back, and was distracted for only a moment. That was all Vash needed, in the span of one second several shots rang out that sounded like one and the men surrounding the leader fell to the ground clutching a bullet wounded part of their body. They weren't seriously injured but they wouldn't be causing any more trouble. The man reacted to this in the next second as he stepped backwards away from Vash and drew his gun on Loki but Vash was faster and had the man on the floor. The man held Loki tightly by the neck, choking her even though Vash's gun was lodged in his eye socket.

"I said Let Her Go!" Vash demanded.

The man laughed.

"I can break her neck faster than you can pull the trigger!" He spat at Vash.

"I doubt that… Do you know who I am? I'm a man of history… red coat, spiky blond hair, giant silver gun… The Human Typhoon!"

At Vash's words the man went pale.

"V…Vash the Stampede… Impossible!" The man muttered in a horrified whispered.

"The one and only, and that girl is Mine! You will let us stay here and you will not bother us again." Vash said darkly.

The man nodded and released Loki. She quickly got up and went to Vash's side as he stood; all while keeping his gun pointed at the man. Vash wrapped part of his open jacket around Loki as she huddled next to him. She was in shock and trembling. Vash looked to Nicolas who was now starting to get up.

"Nicolas, can you walk?" Vash asked.

"Yeah I'm workin' on it." He groaned.

Vash turned to the bar tender.

"We're staying here for free. You'll bring us fresh bandages and food." Vash demanded and the man nodded fearfully.

Nicolas was up and by them now, limping along as they walked to the stairs to the rooms.

"Figures Vash the Stampede would want a woman like that. Doesn't matter to you she's damaged! Lord Knows what you've done to her! A damaged woman is useless! Filthy little Cunt!" The man said to provoke Vash and it worked.

Vash turned, raised his gun and fired as the last words left his mouth. The bullet missed his head by millimeters. The man was so terrified he wet himself.

Vash, Loki, and Nicolas went up to their room and shut the door behind them. It seemed the men of the town knew their history and would leave them alone.

"Ya wanna explain what happened while I blacked out?" Nicolas asked.

Vash said nothing, his face was still hard and cold with anger. Nicolas looked at Loki, huddling under Vash's coat and guessed what he'd missed.

"Do you have an extra shirt?" Vash asked Nicolas.

"Yes." He replied and dug in his bag for it.

He found it and handed it to Vash.

"I'll go down and make sure they don't poison our food, and scrounge up some clothes." Nicolas said as he started to leave.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine." Nicolas said with a half smile and left.

Vash pushed his coat back to reveal Loki still huddled against him. She was still trembling in shock. He placed the long sleeved shirt over her bare shoulders and she moved to put it on. Vash then embraced her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked after a moment, coming out of his own shock.

He bent a little to check her over. She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." Vash choked out, "I was careless I let it get carried away. I didn't think to pull the Vash card first." He said.

"It's ok. I know whatever happens now you'll save me." Loki said.

Vash couldn't answer her. He wished he could promise something like that but he would never stop fighting for her.

"I'll always fight for you. I'll never stop. You mean everything to me. I love you Loki."

Vash told her and embraced her again, not giving her the opportunity to respond but he knew how she felt.

"I would like to take a bath, but I don't want to be alone." Loki said after a while.

"Hm I don't think we'd both fit in the tub, but I can stay in there with you." Vash said with a little humor, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes please." Loki said softly and walked to the bathroom.

Vash followed Loki with a frown on his face. He watched her turn the water on and let the tub fill. Vash watched her slip the white button up shirt off her shoulders to the floor. Her naked body was perfect to him, but when he saw her scars he was filled with rage over whoever had experiment on her. It wasn't the first being like them he'd learned about that had been experimented on, as he remembered finding a file when he and Knives were younger, of a female like them. Vash wondered if Loki really remembered any of it or if she was just putting on a tough face for him. Loki got into the tub and sat in the warm water, splashing it over herself for a while until she just sat there holding her knees but she reached a hand back and traced her fingers along a scar line.

"Vash… am I damaged?" Loki asked.

Vash was shocked and kneeled by the tub, placing a hand on her shoulder and one on the scar she was tracing her fingers on.

"No you're not! Those men are evil. And the ones who experimented on you… they… they shouldn't have done that to you. You tell me you don't remember but I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. Just as you told me, your voice can lie but your eyes cant." Vash said.

Loki was shocked and started to tremble again.

"Please Loki, tell me. Tell me if you remember." Vash begged and Loki choked back sobs.

"I remember. I remember all of it… I was awake for all of it… They cut and prodded, trying to find them. And when they couldn't, they kept looking. Endless tests… endless pain, but… there was one person who tried to stop them, who raised me like a daughter, like her own… she… she died protecting me. She died because of me!" Loki sobbed.

Vash wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No, it wasn't your fault. She knew what she was doing. She loved you and would do anything to protect you, just as I would."

"Why'd she have to die? Why'd they name me this? She… she called me something else. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" Loki said as she cried into Vash's arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can help you find the answers if you still want to? Or we can just run away. I'd run away with you. You'd never have to face any of it again." Vash told her.

Loki calmed at his words and turned slightly in his arms to look at him, he was smiling at her softly.

"I… I want the answers. I'm ready to face them." She told Vash, who's smile brightened.

"I will face them with you." He said and Loki smiled softly.

"I love you Vash." She said as she looked into his eyes, which gleamed with joy.

Vash leaned forward slightly to capture her lips. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he lifted her effortlessly out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and sat with her cradled in his arms on the toilet. She watched him as he gently dried her off with the towel. He brushed the towel over her body softly, caressing her tenderly. He wanted her to know that no man who was not him would ever touch her again. Before Loki was completely dry he kissed her deeply, his coat was soaked from lifting her out of the tub anyway. His hands ran over her body wanting to touch every part of her. Vash was worried she would be distant after what had happened but she never flinched or tensed up. Vash showed her how a woman should be touched and treated. Vash being the joker that he was couldn't help but make a joke about what had happened.

"So, does Vash the Stampede treat you well?" He asked softly as he paused from their kissing.

Loki smirked.

"Oh yes. You're an angel." She replied.

Vash hadn't intended to get carried away with Loki but before he knew it they were lost in fiery passion on the bed in the other room.

The sun was setting as Vash lay on the bed with Loki laying her head on his chest, as he traced his fingers up and down her back. He was wondering what name the person who had cared for Loki had named her. When he had first met Loki she was just a child. The children were so cruel to her and all had called her Loki. Vash then wondered if she didn't like him calling her Loki.

"Lo… If you don't want me to call you Loki anymore I'll understand." Vash told her.

"Thank you but I like when you call me Loki. It stopped being a bad name when you first spoke my name. Though, I hope we do find my real name. I would at least like to know it."

"I'm sure it's a beautiful name, just like you." Vash said softly and he felt Loki smile.

After a while Vash could tell Loki had fallen asleep. He knew Nicolas would be returning so he got up. He knew there would be no sleeping for him that night.

Just as predicted Nicolas returned with food, bandages, booze and some clothes that would at least get Loki to the next town.

"Ah you've made her feel better I see." Nicolas deducted by Vash's attire.

Vash gave him a slight glare and Nicolas smirked.

"They've given us a feast. I kept threatening you'd blow their town off the map if they didn't." Nicolas said and Vash laughed.

"How are your wounds?" Vash asked.

"I'll live." He replied as he started undressing to deal with his wounds. "How is she really?" Nicolas asked.

"She'll be alright. It's not the first time men have tried to have their way with her. I promised I would stop it but I failed at that as well. I should have been smarter. I just didn't think people would remember me."

"Understandable, you've been gone for a long time, but you forget you saved the planet from Knives. Did you think no one would write about it? Nana Millie told me about you as long as I can remember. It's only the bad people who remember the false stories." Nicolas said.

"You're right, I keep forgetting." Vash said.

They ate and drank in silence for a while until Nicolas struck up conversation again.

"We're getting close. You're sure you want to dig into her past? I'm sure people in her town will still remember her. You can still run. Knives clearly isn't after you."

"But he is interested. I asked her if she wanted to run but she said no. She wants to know. I have a feeling the plant she came from is different. Maybe it's the one." Vash said.

"The Earth Plant?"

"It's worth a shot. Loki says the plant is calling her, telling her to come. I want to help her find the answers but I get a bad feeling when she says the plant is calling her." Vash said in worry.

"Maybe Loki has the key to the Earth Plant. Maybe it's locked deep in her mind and if she sees the Plant she came from she'll remember and be able to help us." Nicolas suggested.

"Maybe… I still have a bad feeling and it's not about Knives at all."

"Ha wouldn't it just suck if Knives actually knew all about Loki and what she is. You would have done all that running for nothing." Nicolas said but Vash didn't respond.

It wouldn't surprise Vash if Knives really did know all about Loki. That night Vash stayed awake thinking about it all. If Loki knew how to activate the Earth Plant it would change every ones way of life. She would help save the planet and they could finally awaken the sleeping people still on the ships.

The next morning they decided to leave right away. Loki put on the clothes Nicolas had found for her. He managed to find a dress in her size. No doubt from a woman who had met an unfortunate end in that town, but Loki would make do with what she was given and thanked the dead woman for the clothes. The dress was slimming on her and showed off her tiny figure, empire waist and knee length. It was a slate color with a deep purple trim band on the sleeves and collar and acted as a tiny belt tied in a bow at the empire waist line. The back dipped low and showed her scars, which she didn't like but Vash really liked the dress on her which made her like it. They exited the inn through the bar as they had entered and just like last night it was full of men. They stared at Loki longingly but she could tell they were terrified of Vash. The same man from the night before was there and it seemed he had grown his balls back. He acted unafraid of Vash. Loki huddled on Vash's right side as the man got up and stood in their way. Vash stopped and stared him down; he challenged Vash with a smirk.

"Had fun last night did you? We could smell the stink of your love making all night long. Even now you're HOT with the scent." The man said as he emphasized the last in Loki's direction as he leaned forward toward them a bit.

Vash glared and pushed him back.

"Aw come on Vash what do ya say we work out some kind of deal. As a man of similar background I'm sure you can understand our predicament. Men have certain needs that must be dealt with. If you let us play with her for a bit we'll make it worth your wild."

The man said to Vash, who looked ready to kill him.

"You've got your stories crossed. I'm nothing like you. I would never treat a woman the way you do." Vash said darkly.

The man's smirk turned down and it was then the trio saw they were becoming surrounded. The men were persistent.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we've talked it over and we're prepared to die taking you out to get her."

The men advanced but before Vash could act he noticed Loki move beside him. There was a blinding light and in an instant Loki had grabbed Vash's gun and went after the man. She grabbed him and with a strength not her own she jumped and slammed him into the bar top, which cracked from the force. She had the gun lodged in his mouth. She kneeled over him, wings exposed to everyone. The men who had been coming through the door quickly ran away. The men trapped in the bar backed away as far as the room would let them. The man Loki had pinned was put back in his place from the night before.

"You want me now?" Loki said in a strange dark voice.

The man was wide eyed and trembling. He shook his head.

"Please don't kill me! Please! Please!" The man mumbled from the gun in his mouth.

"You deserve to die!" Loki yelled.

Vash and Nicolas knew what she intended to do but couldn't stop her in time. The room went dead silent and in the silence the clicks of the gun sounded like a gun shot. The man flinched and sobbed when he realized he was still alive.

"BANG." Loki said and got off the man.

She jumped to the ground and walked out of the tavern door. Vash and Nicolas quickly followed. Loki was several feet in front of them but stopped and stared at her reflection in a beat up car mirror that was broken and cocked sideways. She didn't recognize herself. She thought she would look like some kind of demon but she thought she looked strangely beautiful.

Vash went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Loki turned and looked at him. He smiled softly and took his gun out of her hand. He was truly amazed by her; he realized she had known his gun was empty. Loki then noticed the men of the town were coming out of the bar but they weren't surrounding them again. Loki looked at them; most flinched but they still had a look of awe on their faces. Loki didn't feel uncomfortable or threatened by their looks but it made her embarrassed, she never had anyone besides Vash stare at her like that. Even Nicolas was awe struck.

"Let's go." Loki said with a bit of urgency and Vash nodded.

The trio then set out.

Loki's wings stayed out for quite some time and no matter what she tried she couldn't get them to go away; and when they finally went away Loki became so tired she could barely stand. While seconds before she was fine. Vash carried her in his arms until they reached the next town late that night. It was a nice quiet town but Vash and Nicolas could tell had been ravaged by the male town, men seemed to patrol the streets after nightfall. At the Inn Vash explained where they had come from and the Inn keeper told them they had witnessed a miracle. They were given a room at a discount for what they must have gone through. Vash and Nicolas let Loki rest while they returned to the Inn's tavern for a much needed drink.


	6. Ch 6 On the Edge of a Knife

Authors Notes: Hello awesome followers of this story! I'm so sorry it's taking me FOREVER to update this. I'm reaching the end of the story with typing and writing it and I've become very stuck. Just all ideas flew out of my head. I thought I would make it up to you by getting this next bit up (silly thing was that my problem with this part was I couldn't think of a good title! Still not happy with this one but I thought it was rather clever if you catch my funny in it) and pray that I can find the inspiration to finish this story soon. It's up there somewhere, in my head… I just gotta shake it out or something. Any thoughts or reviews for this story are greatly appreciated. Thanks so very much for reading!

Ch 6 – On the Edge of a Knife

When Loki awoke she was alone. It was early morning; the sun was bight and the atmosphere seemed at peace. Loki figured Vash must be off doing odd jobs or getting into trouble.

Loki laughed to herself at that.

She decided to wait for Vash and sat on the sill of the open window, looking out onto the town. Everyone seemed busy and happy in the small town which made Loki happy. Suddenly Loki could hear Vash yelling as he ran through the square with children following him. Loki was amazed at how children gravitated toward him, they loved him. Vash seemed to sense her looking at him and looked to the window. He smiled at her as the children used him as a jungle gym. Vash was over taken by them again yelling in pretend agony. Loki laughed but something caught her eye across the square; a man standing by an alley. Loki stared at him as he watched Vash, his look was knowing and happy but he had a sad ashamed look in his eye. He looked like Vash and Loki could tell he was like them. It was Knives, Vash's brother. Loki stared at him she was afraid of him having found them but she didn't feel he was going to cause trouble for them. Though she knew Vash was anxious of Knives finding them. Just then Vash looked up to see Loki staring and before she knew it Vash was following her gaze. His eyes fell on Knives and he instantly went tense. The children sensed Vash's mood and became silent. Vash turned to them and smiled before they could worry.

"Sorry something's come up. I have to take care of something, we'll play later." Vash told them and they bid him farewell for the day.

Once the kids were gone Vash turned back toward Knives. Loki feared the worst and ran from her window seat, making her way out of the inn/tavern to where Vash stood outside. By the time she had made it Knives had walked closer and was close to Vash now. Loki rushed to Vash's side and held onto his right arm, hiding slightly behind him.

"Hey Vash." Knives said.

Vash was reluctant to reply and Knives didn't blame him.

"I don't blame you for what you're thinking but I'm not here to cause you trouble. I'm here to help you, if you'll let me." Knives said.

"You know about Loki?" Vash asked and Knives knew what he was implying.

"I know as much as you and I was aware that she had been born. I wanted her to have a normal life and only interfered to prevent what happened to Tessla. I aided the woman who had raised her in rescuing Loki." Knives said.

This news surprised Vash and Loki.

"And after she died you let Loki go off alone?"

"I had to, I knew what her mother wished and I had to respect it. Her mother wished for her to experience this planet on her own to come back to her one day with that knowledge." Knives told them.

"Why does she want Loki to come back?" Vash asked.

"I don't know."

Knives replied but Vash could see in his eyes he was lying and thought the same things about Loki that he did. That her mother could be the Earth Plant.

"Do you remember my real name?" Loki asked clearly missing the silent conversation between the brothers.

Knives smiled a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry I don't. It's unforgivable of me. I know it was a beautiful name. Would you allow me to call you Loki?" Knives asked and Loki nodded.

"Knives, will people remember her? Are you here because it could get bad?" Vash asked in worry.

"People will remember her and what happened, but I don't think they will try anything. And I'm here for support. I know more about Plants than you." Knives said and Vash nodded.

"Let's go inside." Vash suggested and Knives nodded.

They turned to go inside just as Nicolas was walking toward them. He noticed Knives and stopped in his tracks but saw no malicious intent in Knives; as he had figured and followed them in. Loki felt shy and timid now that Knives was with them. She could sense the tension between him and Vash and knew it was from the past but she had never learned what had happened. She was also curious about the Tessla being they had spoken of. Knives looked at her like he knew her but Loki was sure she'd remember Knives like she had remembered Vash. Loki could feel Knives watching and observing her out of wonder and curiosity but Loki felt shy and hung on Vash's arm. Vash sensed her mood and instead of her clinging to his arm he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. All four of them entered into the large inn room they had. Nicolas set the food he'd bought on the table. Things were quiet and Nicolas knew it was going to be a long night. There were many things Vash wanted to ask Knives but he didn't want Loki to hear.

"I have no idea what to do or what to expect." Vash said.

"Usually expecting the worst is the best way to go but I don't think we'll have to go to that extreme. They don't have the power to take us on and they're mostly afraid of Loki. If we talk to them they may be reasoned with." Knives said which eased Vash's worries.

After they ate they talked more and Vash found himself curious as to where Knives had been. As they talked and drank Loki began falling asleep. Knives watched his brother lovingly care for Loki. Vash picked Loki up and put her to bed in the other room. Vash then returned to Knives who was smiling. Nicolas had turned in early as well and Vash and Knives could now talk in private.

"Smiling looks good on you." Vash said.

"It feels good… So, you and Loki are… close." Knives said with a smirk and Vash blushed.

"Yes, very." Vash said.

"And where's her mark?" Knives said as he pointed to the freckle under his right eye.

Vash blushed deeply.

"Knives…" Vash said in disapproval and Knives laughed.

"Kidding brother, that's your business. I'm happy for you." Knives said.

"Thank you. I haven't been this happy in a long time… but I'm worried. I'm worried what taking Loki to where she was born will mean. I wonder what her mother wants with her." Vash said.

Knives was silent and Vash could tell his theories might be correct.

"You think she's the Earth Plant?" Vash asked and Knives nodded, "But why does she want Loki?"

"I believe she gave birth to Loki to send her out to gather information. To come back to her and tell her if the planet is worth saving." Knives said and Vash was stunned, "By the look on your face I can see Loki's life has not been a good one, until she found you that is. Let's hope if it comes to it we can convince her mother that there are good people here. You can show her that and your love for Loki." Knives said.

"What if we can't convince her? What will happen?" Vash said.

"It's rumored that the Earth Plant has the power to create fertile land and a living Earth on any planet, and also the power to destroy it. Plants are becoming more and more aware."

Vash was speechless, he wasn't sure if he could do it but to save Loki and be with her forever he could do anything.

The next morning Loki awoke in the bed alone. The room was bright and sunny. Loki got up and washed up. It was quiet in their room and she didn't have to guess where Vash was. She thought he must be playing with the kids again. Loki then wondered what had happened to Knives. She didn't know about his past but she had heard rumors that it was not good. Loki decided to go find everyone but upon exiting the bedroom she came across Knives sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking out the window. Loki thought to retreat back to the bedroom but Knives was facing her and noticed her.

"Oh you're awake. Vash went to get supplies for the trip." He said with a smile, which was a little foreign to him.

Loki stared and thought of turning away but Knives beconed for her to stay.

"Please don't run from me. I know what you must have heard of me, but I've changed really. I just want to help you." Knives said.

Loki stood there a moment looking at him, deciding if he were telling the truth.

"You know why my mother wants me home." She said.

"I am 90% positive of my theory, yes." He replied and Loki waited for an answer. "I think she's the Earth Plant."

He told her and her eyes widened.

"What does she want from me?" Loki asked.

"Vash doesn't want you to know what we think she wants. He thinks it will scare you." Knives said.

"But you'll tell me."

Loki said and Knives laughed a little.

"I will if you want me to." Knives said.

"I want to know."

"She wants to take you back into herself. She wants to use your memories to determine if this planet is worth saving. And I imagine she will not like your memories very much. I'm sorry for that."

"But there are good people here. And the ones that aren't still have the potential to be. It's just this planet hasn't been good to anyone." Loki said.

"Then let's hope she sees that in what you've seen. Let's hope it's enough." Knives said.

Loki went to the window next to the one he was looking out of and sat on the sill.

"And if she doesn't see?" Loki asked.

"She'll destroy the planet by activating all of the plants." He said.

Loki was speechless as she watched the people outside.

"You could still run. No one would blame you. But your mother will always call you home." Knives said.

"I can't run anymore. She won't let me. My dreams always lead me to her. A few nights ago I woke up standing in the street in the middle of the night. Can she control me?" Loki asked and Knives was surprised.

"She may be able to. She is the most important plant of this project. Don't worry we'll keep you from going alone." Knives said and Loki was a little relieved.

Loki sat for sometime thinking things over. She was afraid but knew Vash and even Knives would protect her and help her. Vash came back with Nicholas in the afternoon and immediately he could tell Knives had told Loki what he didn't want her to know.

"You told her." Vash accused of Knives.

"She has a right to know. If she knows she may be able to convince her mother to save the planet if she draws Loki in." Knives told him but he was still mad.

"Vash don't be mad. I wanted him to tell me. He's right, it's better I know despite how terrifying it is." She said and Vash went to her side kneeling by the window.

"Don't be afraid we won't let anything happen to you." Vash said but she shook her head.

"You don't know that. She will draw me in. she calls me in my sleep and makes me come to her. It's only a matter of time." Loki said and Vash was shocked.

"What? When did this happen?" He asked.

"A few times; I'd wake up and I wouldn't be in bed with you. I'd be in another room or in the hall… Once I woke up outside standing on the street." She told him. "You cant stay up forever watching me. I want to help this planet and I know you do too. We're plants too, we have to try and convince her." Loki told them and Vash nodded.

Vash turned to Knives.

"Do you think we can?"

"I think with Loki there we can override her mother and if she takes Loki I think little brother that you could get her back. I could try to stop her mother if it comes to it but that would mean killing the plant and the chances of saving the planet. We'd be stuck where we are forever." Knives said.

"Better that than have it blow everything up." Nicholas added.

Vash nodded again but he was nervous and worried. Loki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So it's decided? We go to Little Saturn." Knives said.

"Yes, we leave in the morning." Vash replied.

That night the mood was grim and everyone turned in early for the journey. Vash sat on the bed, he wasn't himself. His head was low and he stared off as if running over all the possibilities of outcome. All of them accept the happy ones. Loki went up to him and caressed his cheek so he'd look at her. He did and the light of the moons made her seem to glow and alight her violet eyes. The moon was the only light for the room and it was more than enough. Vash wrapped his long arms around her waist, pressing his head against her chest and stomach. After a moment he began kissing her, starting at her stomach and moving up to her chest, then her neck and finally her lips. He lifted her into his arms to cradle her as he kissed her. He moved to lay them on the bed and set her down, laying over her and still kissing her lips. All he wanted to do was kiss her and memorize her but he paused to say something.

"Loki, I promise no matter what happens I will fight for you. Even if I have to crack the plant cell open myself to get you. I love you. I want to walk the rest of time with you on this planet." He said softly which brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you too Vash. I want those things too, very much." Loki replied.

Despite turning in early they did not get a good night's rest, for as Loki had said she had gotten up in the middle of the night. Knives had noticed her and quickly stopped her.

"Loki! Loki wake up!" He said as he shook her shoulders, but she didn't snap out of it.

Her eyes were open but they were vacant. Loki didn't fight Knives to get away and he realized her mother must need to know where she is in order to make her come to her completely. Once they were in Little Saturn this would be a problem.

"Vash! Vash wake up!" Knives called and a few seconds later Vash came out of the room looking worried but he relaxed when he saw Loki.

He went up to her and shook her just ask Knives had.

"Loki wake up!"

But still she didn't awaken. They didn't know what to do but Loki seemed to let them move her and Vash lead her back to their room. Vash held her the rest of the night.


End file.
